IWE Money in the Bank (2013)
Money in the Bank 2013 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by IWE, which will take place on July 14, 2013 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It will be the fourth annual Money in the Bank pay-per-view and the fifth event in the 2013 IWE PPV schedule. Background :See also: professional wrestling Money in the bank will feature professional wrestling matches that involve wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on IWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. At IWE Payback in June, a promo was aired for Rob Van Dam - last seen in the IWE in 2009 Royal Rumble match - announcing his return to the company at Money in the Bank. On the June 17th episode of Raw, IWE Champion Dustin Simpson cut a promo in the ring, recalling his several woes and failures in 2012, and his eventual return to the main event of WrestleMania 29, where he finally defeated The Rock and won the IWE Championship, ultimately thanking the fans for their support to him and declaring an open challenge to the winner of the IWE title Money in the Bank Ladder match at the namesake pay-per-view. As he finished, Steven Larson then came out to the ring to seemingly announce his retirement. After an "emotional" promo, as Simpson went to congratulate him, Larson revealed the act as a ruse to attack Simpson with the World's Strongest Slam and declare his intentions to challenge for the one major championship he has never won in his career, the IWE Championship. Later during the show, IWE Chairman Vince Matteson announced that Simpson would defend the IWE title against Larson at the Money in the Bank event. On the June 24th episode of Raw, it was announced that Dolph Ziggler had invoked his rematch clause and would challenge Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Money in the Bank PPV, following Del Rio defeating Ziggler for the title at Payback. On the same show, Executive VP Kaila Matteson announced the participants competing in the Money in the Bank ladder match for a contract to wrestle for the IWE Championship, which will include CM Punk, Sheamus, Kevin McAlmond, Kody Brown, Kane, Khristian, and the returning Rob Van Dam. The same night, after both had complained about being left off the PPV, Ryback and Khris Jericho were booked in a match against each other at Money in the Bank by Raw Managing Supervisor Lynn Lehr. On the June 28th episode of SmackDown, Senior Advisor Teddy Long announced that U.S. Champion Dean Ambrose, Fandango, Damien Sandow, Mark Semmler, Wade Barrett, Antonio Cesaro, and Jack Swagger would be the participants in the Money in the Bank ladder match for a contract to wrestle for the World Heavyweight Championship. On the July 1st episode of Raw, It was announced that Curtis Axel will defend the Intercontinental Championship against The Miz, and that Kaitlyn would invoke her rematch clause and challenge A.J. Lee for the Divas Championship, which Lee defeated Kaitlyn for at Payback. On the July 8th episode of Raw, Kane was removed from the IWE Championship Money in the Bank ladder match after being injured due to an attack by the Wyatt Family. Matches ; ; *Kickoff show: The Shield (Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns) © defeated The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) to retain the IWE Tag Team Championship *Damien Sandow defeated Dean Ambrose, Fandango, Mark Semmler, Wade Barrett, Antonio Cesaro, Jack Swagger to win the Money in the Bank ladder match for a World Heavyweight Championship contract *Curtis Axel © defeated The Miz to retain the IWE Intercontinental Championship *AJ Lee © defeated Kaitlyn to retain the IWE Divas Championship *Ryback defeated Khris Jericho *Alberto Del Rio © defeated Dolph Ziggler by disqualification, Del Rio retained the World Heavyweight Championship *Dustin Simpson © defeated Steven Larson by submission to retain the IWE Championship *Kevin McAlmond defeated CM Punk, Kody Brown, Sheamus, Khristian and Rob Van Dam in a Money in the Bank Ladder Match for a IWE Championship contract Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *International Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Money in the Bank *Event gallery DVD release External links